Ennu Apocalyptica
by Runa Kae
Summary: The story of an family coming to live in Tarbean. What will happen there? Sorry... it's really just me wanting to do something with this piece of work in my head... I hope something will come of it. OC


You all know the drill... don't own anything here... based on the book by the marvellous Mr. Rothfuss... don't sue... because I can't have origional creativity and make up my own entirely origional work. -_-

_Here is a rough draft of a story I've had floating around in my head for a while... it's just an introduction right now, really... nothing too serious... I'm not even sure what it's going to come to at the moment... maybe something will actually result from this... I'm not sure where it's going._

* * *

When our world was still very young, mankind fought one another. They spilled blood on sacred ground, and in raising arms against their fellows, they fought for insignificant things. In this time, a group of people was born. They were not part of the fights of mankind, they were the Wanderers.

Georgia and Danijel shared a glance as they huddled over the fire with their newborn babe. They had been told by grandmother Baba, that the gatewatcher had always been one to provide information.

"As cryptic as the shared knowledge will seem at the time, it will always be clarified later in the course of events, even if it is only in self reflection **after** the occurrence of the predicted fact, that allowed the forsooth to be solved." The old woman had said in her wizened voice.

So as the pair fled their homelands Grandmother Baba's last words to them, echoed in their minds… "You must go to see Barn Owl… Barn Owl Gatewatcher… He will tell you the path."

* * *

"Sometimes information is more trouble than it's worth. I think you need to have just a little bit of intrigue sometimes… it's what allows you to progress don't you think? Your desire to discover is what drives you to the future… and when that's all done, you've learnt, improved, and progressed as human beings… otherwise… if you have all the information in the first place, where do you plan to go from there? Understanding that information? Even though you can never truly say the lesson hasn't been learnt… if it hasn't come from here."

The cryptic gatewatcher, at the end of his last sentence, stepped forward and jabbed at Georgia's nose. She wasn't quite sure if he was supposed to be telling her to learn with her brains, or with her eyes, but the point was made.

The gatewatcher continued on his rant, "To pass is the point of one piece of knowledge, and in return, you may cross, this here gate. Anything you might tell me, if I judge worthy, is a ticket for one person. That is my rules."

"But what about the children? How can they talk to allow you your requested piece of knowledge?" Danijel said, gesturing to the barely visible child, swaddled and asleep in his arms.

"Ah, but the point in that? How can I expect the children to pass for free? Who would decide that rule? Their cost is a question. See? Much more interesting, and easier too."

Georgia set down her bundle on her back, the past two years travelling had wearied her greatly, and with another bairn on the way, the journey had not been an easy one for her. She stepped forward, and towards the gatewatcher. "Sir Wise Gatewatcher, we have travelled many months and days, and have been told that you are the thing we should seek, and for that, you may help us with our problems, so to give you your information, I tell you that, when stirring soup, you must stir three times counter, then six times overhand, then you can get a nicer finish."

The gatewatcher nodded and allowed a long silence to pass, before inclining his head to the right, and saying, "and in return, you may pass, but your knowledge received, and heed this well, next time reverse the stirring order."

Danijel set down stirring the child in his arms, and allowed her to sleepily toddle fourth to the gatewatchers feet. Without so much as a backwards glance of reassurance at her mother or father, this child, barely able to speak as of a few weeks ago, said in a slow, lilting voice; "Why are you the… 'gatewatcher'?"

"An excellent question indeed, see this youngling has the spirit of the idea already. To answer your question child, I am the gate watcher, as to be a gate keeper, or anything else to that matter, is a ridiculous notion indeed. Can't you see, if you were a gate, a gate such as this one," the gate watcher paused at this point to gesture behind himself to the large city gates, "do you suppose you would require such minding as to be 'kept' by a keeper? No? Well and as for that, I am here to watch, so henceforth, it was to be the most logical path, for me to become the gate… watcher. So has ended our conversation and you may pass."

Danijel picked up the precious baby again, as gently as one might pick up a rare book, or delicate piece of machinery, and shouldered his and Georgia's pack with the other hand. He stepped fourth to the Gatekeeper, and in his clear voice, said, audible to all, "My piece of information Sir, is that my name is Danijel Ennu, and myself and my family, is headed for Tarbean."

_Not even sure if I'm planning to continue this at the moment... but I thought that it would be good just to say 'stuff it all' and post this up anyway... it's my first story... so be nice. If you can see anything in it that you think would make it worth continuing... review if you do fancy to do so... thank you._


End file.
